


Entwining Emerald Eyes

by CreativeSatan (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crocker Corp, English Headquarters, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Weapons, Windicuffs, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CreativeSatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake English is 22 year old trained assassin by a corporation his Grandmother owns to take down Crocker Corporations. Jake was sneaking around Crocker Warehouse trying to gather Intel to take back. Upon breaking in he finds the adorable John Crocker his enemy's son and  immediately falls in love with him. Whenever he thinks of John his sad dim world becomes vibrant and happy. Jake becomes addicted to the feeling and never wants to let John go. With the permission of his Grandmother Jake makes a heist to steal John and make him his brand new pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Benitoite

**Author's Note:**

> New to this fanfic thing but whatevs  
> If theres anything wrong just tell me my screw ups in the comments and ill fix it
> 
> Benitoite is a rare blue mineral that's dark blue that's fluorescent under UV light. Just reminded me of John's eyes so :P

Your name is Jake English one of the products produced by English Headquarters. Your Grandmother, Jade English started English Headquarters 40 years ago when she was 20. The Imperial Condescendence other known as Betty Crocker was your life long enemy. The Condescendence used Betty Crocker as an alias. She slowly won people over with making baked goods easier to make. She was slowly making the people take her word in favor. Crocker Corp started taking over name brands. The objective for them to be in favor of political views. Crocker corp wanted dual presidents and Guy Fieri was part of that plan. The Imperial Condescendence was a fuchsia blood meaning she would live for a long time before she could die. Your Grandmother knew that she wouldn’t get live to see the Condescendence get taken   
down. That’s why she started generations of the family working together to take her down. 

At a young age you were trained in extensive arm to arm combat and you learned how to work various types of guns. You are one of the most elite assassins in your corporation rivaling with Jade III your cousin. You take them down with your dual pistols while your cousin Jade snipes them from the afar. You’re in on raft making your way to a dock that is carrying new Crocker items. It’s your new mission to steal intel and information on it. The Crocker Corp has started to take a stance on your business, Your family sells high technology while they sell baked hardware and such. They recently just released a new Tiara top that’s a lot like your Husktop your company sells.

Information from your team of hackers confirmed they were stealing information from your software program. It’s your job to erase the codes that allow it to work. In and out, simple really. You go out of the speed boat and you throw your stuff onto the dock. Nepeta Leijon They had daggers in them that let you scale the wall with ease. Then you cut the glass with a laser. You carefully set the glass inside the warehouse and climbed through the circle.

You quietly land on the second floor of the warehouse. You peer over the overhang of the second floor to look down. There’s tons of people down there, this will be a tough mission. 2 guards are both exits on the first floor. Scanning the cluster of people moving in and out you spot one boy. He’s not like the others hurrying to get work done he was standing there in a daze. His back was facing you. He was the sore thumb of the group wearing bright blue for his entire outfit. You quietly laugh to yourself, they look like pajamas. 

The young man turns around to face someone else, and you immediately recognize him. His name is John Crocker one of the Condescendence's children. You suddenly feel your heart quicken its pace. He had marvelous blue eyes that you stare and long for. John had two buck teeth sticking out like yours. His dark black bedhead made him look silly, but for you it added to the charming part. You’ve heard of him from Jade but you never thought of him like this. 

You suddenly find yourself staring at him for quite sometime. You finally remember why you are here. You can get to know John later, first the mission and then him. The guards leave to walk John outside. You go through the your shuffle bag and pull out your signature green tear gas mask out and put it on. Then you grab your dual pistols, then toss the bag outside in case you need to make a quick getaway. 

You jump off the second floor scaring everyone. Then you shoot a few bullets in the air sending the people off. You go to one of the control panels and connect it to your phone downloading it. Then you download a program on theirs your hackers made that would erase everything and it would give them viruses. Out of double you look through your mask to see John staring you in fear. The guards that were with him were long gone and the people were to. It’s just you and John staring at each other. You can feel your face heating up with him look at you but you can hear sirens going off in the distance. With him frozen in place you your adrenaline picks up.

You make a B line towards John, loading one of your guns with a blank. John whips around and starts to run away from you screaming. You raise your right hand up and quickly shoot him in the middle of his back knocking him out. You kneel down and grab the lad, putting him on your back. You run around the building and grab your shuffle bag tossing it into the boat. You jump in and set John down carefully. You immediately start the engine. By the time the police arrive you’re a speck in the distance.

The cops shine the light where you are but you’re too far away. It wasn’t exactly the cleanest mission you’ve done. You look down to where John is. You immediately regret your decisions. What are you supposed to do now?


	2. Island Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake makes it back to the island and has to explain why he stole the son of their enemy

You finally make it to the private island your family owns. Since it’s private property you won’t have to worry about getting caught with firearms. In fact you need them since lususes wander around the island. You don’t why or how they are here but you do know that some of them are really hard to take down. You have to worry about getting John safe into your roof without getting caught by your grandmother’s underlings.

The boat comes to a complete stop when you park it on the side of the island. From there it will be a 30 minute hike from here to your house. You sling the duffel bag around your arms and pick the small boy up bridal style. He’s still asleep, good you won’t have to worry about him struggling and alerting the luscuses. The hike to your mansion is a good 45 minutes since it’s uphill and you have extra weight on you.

When you got to the iron gates, you put your hand on the control panel. The gates opened up saying, “Welcome back Jake English.” You pushed forward walking into the giant doors. When you opened them a bunch of people were scattering around. The all stopped and stared at you. “Ms.Lejoin pawnders if Mr.English thought about his actions.” One of the trolls that works under you stops you. “I did give thought about how much trouble i’m going to get into.”

You work your way to the elevator going up to the 25th floor which the living quarters are located. You walk into your room that’s covered in movie posters. You set John on your king size bed. John stirs a little when you tuck him in. You end up staring at him as he’s sleeping. The eyelids hiding the beautiful glassy blue eyes, the cute buck teeth that protruded his lips. Lips… They look soft and plump, you end up licking your own. You move your face closer to John’s just millimeters apart... 

You’re about to kiss to John when Sollux bursts into your room. 

“2ir M2.Engli2h want2...you.” Sollux the dual bastard cockblocks you. He slowly and awkwardly walks away from your room. You face palm and jump off your bed, not looking forward to your meeting with her. John’s going to wake up soon, so you have door double locked, and the windows are clamped shut. You put an order out to detain John if for some reason he gets out. You have to the top floor the 100th floor, it’ll be a long time till your there. 

It takes some time to get there and anxiety is killing you. Your grandmother hasn’t talked to you face to face since you were little. The last time you saw her in person was when you were 9 and she introduced you the the family business. She was a nice and kind person to you but when you started training it was harsh. Her image changed in your mind. They had hardcore lessons that would break your bones and make you unstable. Whenever you failed one of her henchmen would yell at you. She made you act mature for someone your age, letting you go on missions by the age of 12. 

She’s sitting in her dark office. The only light in the room is coming from one single lamp on her desk. You can just barely make the outlines of her body.

“Yes, Grandmother?”

“Why did you take the boy?” 

“I don’t know why.”

“Good decision, the Condescendence doesn’t seem like the type to care about her children but she does. If they make any haste decisions we can kill the boy.”

There’s a pang in your heart.

“I’ll leave him in your care, set rules down. Don’t let me down.”

With that you rushed out of her room.You sit in the elevator panting. “Don’t let me down echoing in your head.” What a sweet reunion you two had. Haven’t seen each other for years and it’s a five minute conversation. When you get to the 25th floor you rush into your room ignoring everyone calling your name. When you open the door John is still out. You slip into bed, and John unconsciously curls up into your arms. You give a small smile and put your arms around him going into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their houses are going to be super big like in the game where they had to build up the floors. Plus Jade and Jake had a pretty big house.
> 
> Request stuff if you want something to happen.
> 
> Oh yeah wtf is the plural of lusus.


	3. Jade the III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Background info of history

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update in awhile my school makes us do community service for at least 10 hours minimum so I was just getting out of the way so I don't have to rush at the end of the year.

Your name is John Egbert, or well that is your alias. Your real name is John Crocker. You’re one of the Batter Witches children who plans on conquering the world. The Imperial Condescendence adopted you and your sister Jane Crocker for the face of Crocker Corporations. You know you’re not the first humans the batter witch has adopted. 

Her first child she adopted name was Jade Harley, until she ran away and became Jade English. They’re your rival company that plots to take your mom’s plans down. You rarely see you mom but you used to see her all the time when you and Jane were little.

The Condescendence hated low bloods, and you know that for a fact. Since she’s a fuchsia blood she will outlive you. Her first child has grandchildren in their 20’s and your fish mom is still kicking. She doesn’t know it but your best friends with Jade the III. On the days where a place called Alternia was still alive there were many trolls alive there. The low bloods started a revolution planning to take the high bloods down on a plan of equality. They had numbers and even some of the highbloods supported the revolution. They didn’t have the technology compared to your mom’s fleet of space travelers.

You also know that she hates the color green. It was the color of the last troll your mom took down and the color of her new boss, Lord English. The Condescendence ran away to Earth to restart the colony of trolls. For the short time she worked under him, he gave her a Matriorb and left right away to the furthest ring. Her first daughter Jade ‘English’ had green eyes. The English family is known for all the blood members having strong shades of green.

Her Crocker Corporation is trying to take over Earth. Even though it’s a low blood color for a troll, it was the color of Lord English’s last servant that she killed. You think it’s pretty cool that she did that. It’s probably why she got you and Jane, both of your eyes are blue. The blue bloods are known for serving under the highbloods and known for their tremendous amounts of strength. 

The reason you’re questioning where you came from is since you're in an unknown room. You’re in a room with a boy… Whose arms are around your waist and his legs are twisted around yours. His face is just barely centimeters from your face. One things comes to your mind. SHIT YOUR KIDNAPPED! You start sweating bullets. The Condescendence has so many enemies since she basically likes to piss off everyone. Also she wants to take OVER EARTH.

You remember getting attacked at one of your many shipping docks. The stupid guards were suppose to protect to you but it doesn’t have seem to work. Your limbs are shaking as you slowly untie yourself from the stranger. He stirs and you freeze in place. 

His eyes open wide and their the shade of forest green. Like oak trees in the summer. Then you realize that this person is apart of English Headquarters. The stranger's eyes are half lidded and they make your cautious work go to dust. As they cuddle you closer to their wide chest and they nudge their face into your head. They put their hand on the back of your head so you can’t back out.

Morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want anything to happen tell me


	4. End

Sorry guys I won't be able to finish this because of oncoming school work in highschool. I'm in at least 5 clubs and in one of them we have to meet up somewhere after school everyday. Also I play the clarinet so I have to play during games and we go to competions basically every other two weeks. I've been getting busy so I'll tell you what I had in plan for the story. 

 

Jake would learn to love John even more as time went, while John feared him. Since Jake has missions the lowblood trolls would take shifts keeping an eye on John making sure he wouldn't escape. John met up with Jade Harley his internet pal only to learn that she wouldn't help him escape. John has to do lots of chores since they are 'caring for him' 

Once Jake woke John up with a nightmare he was having about falling his family. John learns to like Jake since he immediately calms down once John starts shooshing him. The Striders come into play when they send John Morse code through the window using lights. They basically say that they are going to save him in 4 days. John then notices that he doesn't want to leave Jake by himself. 

The Highblood trolls along with the Striders break through the entrance to the English Headquarters. The Batterwitch herself has come to help retrive her lost son. A full out war breaks out. The Lalondes assist the English Family with the battle. They find John and immediately retreat. 

Due to the English Headquarters being way smaller than the Batterwtich's company much was lost. Many workers died trying to protect Grandma English. She ended up dying mysteriously, no one was there all they found was her body.

The first day John is away from Jake he has a horrible nightmare. The days after that it gets worse. Jake slowly begins to loose his sanity and everyone else is freaking out. He begins shooting his gun randomly at people sometimes fatal or worse. Then he goes into rage tantrums destroying things. The left over core members that are Nepeta, Sollux, Aradia, Jade, Tavros, and Kanaya have been trying a way to get John out.

The Batterwtich has John on lock down always being with him. 10 highly trained are always with him. John is more gloomy than usual.

In a last effort of trying Jake declares war for he is now the head of the English Family. He goes to their headquarters with the left over members that didn't die when the Batterwitch came. It slowly becomes smaller and smaller as the further they make it. Only the core members are left.

Jade leaves the group trying to hold off some members. They know she's dead since her piercing scream. Nepeta was next, she was fighting with the Juggalo clown. The smash echoed down the hallway. Next was Aradia and Sollux they left to fight Vriska and Eridan. You could hear their laughs over their screams. Tavros and kanaya left running to get John with Jake. The English Family strives them self on loyalty. So far everyone has proven them self. Tavros wasn't able to contribute Vriska sped up to the group and took down him down. Kanaya sawed Vriska with her chainsaw until Gamzee corned her. Her last words were you better make it

Jake made it to John's room due to the map Sollux gave before they left to attack. Most of the guards have left. The only one there is Feferi. Or it should have been Feferi instead it was Meenah. The rougher of the two pieces. You didn't see her until last minute. You were about to grab John's hand until she snuck up on you stabbing you from the behind with her trident.

Screaming out in pain going to the floor, Jake's last view was of John getting moved two inches away from his hand that he held out for him. Mocking Jake before he died. John was screaming no and Jake wrote his last words in his own blood.

Sorry

Jake smiles as he embraces the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it. This was what basically went through my head.


End file.
